So Cold
by Ravenfyre
Summary: A funeral procession in London...Andrew and Suzanne standing in front of three tombstones, heartbroken...(Song fic)


So Cold

By: Michelle Bonner (Ravenfyre)

Disclaimer and Author's note: These characters do not belong to moi, tear, sniffle Baroness Orczy created them first...Sobs and the song belongs to Breaking Benjamin. pays homage to the band Got to love them. I hope you enjoy this fic...it is my second song fic...I am on a role...or so it seems. Hopefully you see that the verses foreshadow what's going on in the fic, in a matter of speaking of course. Everything in bold is a flash back.

Warning: Hints at death...lots of it...just thought I would warn ya. Don't ask where this came from because I couldn't tell ya.

The procession slowly split and people went their separate ways. Their head bowed, tears streaming down their cheeks. Today was a day of loss, and tragedy. A day that no one would forget.

_Crowded streets are cleared away_

_One by one_

_Hollow heroes separate _

_As they run_

_You're so cold_

_Keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while strong men die_

Few people were left at the gravesite of one of the greatest men who ever lived, the same man who put his life at risk to save others, the man known in both England and France as none other than the Scarlet Pimpernel.

Andrew looked down at the tombstone with a heavy heart.

"**It's okay Percy."**

**"Andrew..." He gave a weak smile.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Take care of Suzanne; you won't know how precious she is until you lose her."**

**"You don't have to tell me that. You may be my almighty leader, but that is one order that doesn't need to be given." He told him lightheartedly.**

**Percy smiled again. "Demmed lucky you are. Demmed lucky. You were one of the best friends a fob like me could have had..." He took in a deep painful breath. "Looks like my sport was my end, Andrew...They seek me here....they seek me there...those frenchies seek me everywhere...am I in heaven? Or am I in hell? I'm the demmed Elusive Pimpernel...forgive me..." He trailed off with a whisper.**

**"No, don't you do this Percy. Hold on. You'll make it."**

**"I'm so cold Andrew...so very very cold."**

**Andrew tightened the blanket's grip on Percy's body. Percy's ice cold hand in his. **

_Show me how it ends, its all right_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfied and empty inside_

_Well that's alright_

_Let's give it another try._

**Percy's eyes closed. His grip slacked.**

**"Percy..." Andrew whispered. "Percy..."**

**There was no use, he was gone.**

**"NOOO Percy!! Dem you! You coward! Faced with death and you give in..." He bowed his head. "That's not the Percy I know..." He let out a heavy sigh. "I guess even the Scarlet Pimpernel isn't invincible." He closed his eyes and mourned his dear friend's death, all the while holding Percy's lifeless hand in his.**

Andrew looked up to the heavens. His eyes closed, the breeze swirling through his hair. He could feel Percy's presence near by.

_If you find your family_

_Don't you cry_

_In this land of make believe_

_Dead and dry_

_You're so cold_

_But you feel alive_

_Lay your hand on me_

_One last time_

Andrew could have sworn he felt his friends hand on his shoulder, but when he turned there was nobody there. It felt so real, so warm...he turned back to the graves. A deep sadness... He looked to the right of Percy's only to be greeted by Marguerite's, and next to that...their baby's grave.

Andrew kneeled down touching each of the three tombstones. Percy couldn't survive with his family gone...he went to join them...there was nothing left for him here, in dreary London...except for him...Andrew thought to himself.

Suzanne walked up to him and placed a compassionate hand on his shoulder. She knew the loss he felt for she felt it too.

Here lies Sir Percival Blakeney, Baronet

One of the greatest men to ever live.

He was a wonderful, husband and father.

A daring hero that died amidst a daring rescue.

His secret need no longer be that

He was the elusive Scarlet Pimpernel

Loved by everyone in London.

1763-1795

Here lies Lady Marguerite Blakeney

Loving mother, wife and friend.

Wherever she went, her smile would light up the room.

There was always place in her heart for another.

One of the most beautiful women in London.

Died during child birth.

1765-1794

Here lies Shelly Blakeney

A mere babe barely introduced to this world.

A beautiful child, cruelly taken from it.

She lasted no longer than a day.

After the loss of her mother -

And a sickness she was too weak to fight.

1794


End file.
